I'm With You Zero
by inu-vampire30
Summary: Yuuki ran away from home leaving Kaname behind. She finds herself at the Cross Academy and is living there as a student. Everything seems to be fine until Yuuki finds out that she seems to be falling in love with the tall, silver-haired, vampire Zero.
1. Chapter 1

**Inu-vamp: HI!! I'm back and ready to write!**

**Panda: Not again! Why do you choose me to come in for the intro?- mad for that reason**

**Inu-vamp: Cuz you my BF and who else am i gonna have, my mom? (in the background)- i heard that you know! **

**Panda; Well you do have a point. But i'm still mad about that whole Alex-koi thing that you put it the last fanfic.**

**Inu-vamp: -sigh- Fine! Soory i wrote that and to all that have read my last fic, Panda dosn't like Alex (besides she never did and we all know that he was playing when he says i love you)**

**Panda: thank you... Oh and Inu-vampire does not own VK or Zero... Although she wishes she did.**

**Inu-vamp:-blushing madly- hey s-shut up! Honestly i've told you that i love and RESPECT him more than anything else...**

* * *

I'm With You Zero.

'Kaname, I'm sick of you keeping me here in this house! How much more must I endure?** (Ha-ha that rhymed) **If you insist on keeping me caged, then I shall go and never return!' Those were the last words she left him with. Her loving pureblood brother had driven her away. Now she was running for her life through the city which she had come to know throughout her 17 years of life.

She blended in with the shadows very well, as though a silhouette. The nobles who were following her could not keep up with Yuuki's cunning stealth-like movements. Turning into an ally with a dead end, then somehow managing to scale a thirty foot wall with ease, Yuuki was indeed skillful.

After nearly Twenty minutes the young Pureblood managed to lose the hunter vampires off her trail.

She looked around the area from the tall tree she hid in and caught the sent of hay. To the west of her position there was a small open field with a large stable.

With as much determination as ever, Yuuki jumped into the air- landing with a soft thud- and then running full speed toward the wooden shelter.

Quickly, she slipped into the already opened door and then looked to her surroundings. The fist stall was occupied by a beautiful white sleeping horse, beoned that the other stalls where empty. Without making any noise to wake up the sleeping steed, Yuuki made her to the back of the stable.

She lay in the soft patch of hay and huddled in to corner. She hoped that no one would find her there and report her to the authorities.

That would mean that Kaname would soon find her then only to drag her back to that suffocating old mansion. Her heart ached to that depressing thought. Now it was probable two in the morning to Yuuki's guess so she closed her eyes- which were already filled with tears- and cried herself to steep.

**The next morning.**

"Morning Lily. Sleep well?" a deep velvety male voice sounded.

"Here I brought you some-" The man cut off short. Yuuki heard him sniff the air in the stable and take a few steps toward the back.

Yuuki held her breath and stayed as still as possible.

"Whoever is in the back show yourself." His voice said.

She dared not move. The only thing that would have given her away was the sound of her rapidly beating heart.

"NOW PUREBLOOD." Oh boy was he angry, and worst of all he found out what she was.

With a sigh, she slowly stood and walked into the open. Her mahogany eyes stared into his lavender ones.

Then she took in the rest of him. This man was tall and lithe and was clad in some sort of black uniform. Looking back up at is face, Yuuki saw the silvery strands of his hair.

Then the last thing she noticed was the silver gun pointing straight at her.

She gasped. This man was wielding a vampire hunting weapon, yet she could tell that he was not human- or not human anymore.

This was odd. Normally vampires do not bare their fangs at purebloods, but there he was standing in front of her firmly gripping a vampire killing gun.

Though the situation did frighten her, Yuuki knew not to look afraid. It was one lesson that was taught to her at an early age.

"You have ten seconds to tell me what business is here before I shoot." He said smoothly.

Her brows furrowed, "I have no reason to tell you anything."

"Hell you do. This is the property of the Cross academy and having no reason to be here is called trespassing. Now either tell me your business or I'll report you, or kill you." The boy said flatly.

She sighed, "Fine. I ran away and in order to escape I ran in here. That is all. I had no intention of doing anything to anyone if that is what you were thinking."

"Your name."

"Kuran Yuuki."

"You're a Kuran huh?" He said, lowering the gun. He had to admit that this girl could really stand her ground. Well it was not that much of a surprise, the Kurans were known very well throughout the area.

"Well in that case, what are the daughter of Juri and Haruka Kuran doing running away from home?" He questioned.

"… Now I most certainly know that that's none of you business if nothing else." She said rather annoyed.

"Well then I suppose that you do indeed have a point."

"May I ask, what is your name?"

He saw silent for a moment debating whether or not to tell her, but soon he spoke, "Kiryu Zero"

"Zero…" she mumbled to herself.

"Come along with me. You'll need to report to the chairman." Zero said turning his back to her.

"NO. If I do then there will be more chance of Kaname finding me. I cannot go back. I refuse to go back." Yuuki yelled worrying to no end.

"Yeesh! Would you calm it down? No one is gonna find you. Now hurry up and come already." Zero said angrily.

She did as told and followed him out of the stable- earning a snort from lily before finally exiting the room- and to the large building which was the academy.

With a sigh the two entered the hall leading to the chairman's office.

* * *

**Well that was kinda short... Oh Well, i promise to have the next chapter in within this week. i have a basket ball game on the 14th so that might set me back a little... Oh who am i kidding i already have some of the next chapter planned out so it wont take long. hehehe ^_^ Well i'll update soon R&R please and thank you. Adios!!**


	2. I'M SO SORRY!

I'M SO SORRY! .-_-. My mom is taking me to Lubbuck and I wont be able to add the next chapter until later… I promise not to leave this fic hanging I just wanted to try and make the next chapter longer than the first cuz I am really bad at making things long on the internet- one minute I think that I made something too longe the next thing I know its too short!- -sigh- well I said I promise and I mean it! I will not let my reviers down!


	3. Chapter 3

**Inu-vamp: WOOH! i finally am back from my trip and here is the new chapter**

**Panda: took you long enough**

**Inu-vamp: well i had thing to do plus i was kinda stuck in a rut. I went to watch the Lovely Bones and i couldnt stop crying it was sad so when i got home i wanted to write a little but then my mom told me to clean out my dresser. so after thirty minutes i all of a sudden got sleepy and naped for an hour while listening to my iPod and...**

**Panda: OKAY OKAY we get it! Yeesh just get on with the fic**

**Inu-vamp: Oh Right I dont own Vampire Knight or iTunes or the iPod company!^.^**

* * *

"YUUKI! Oh its been so long since I have last seen you! My, you have grown so much. Last time I saw you was when you didn't even have your baby fangs! How have things been? Is your brother Kaname-kun alright? What brings you-"

**POOM! **

The chairman went down with a loud thud. Zero really handed it to him this time. In all of the four years Zero had lived with the chairman, this was the hardest he had ever hit him.

"Ow. Kiryu-kun, you know that wasn't nice." Kaien said while rubbing his head- there was a huge bump left behind.

"Well I wouldn't have done it if you would have just stopped gushing over that Pureblood. How do you even know her anyway!"

"Now Zero-kun, you know that I used to work in the vampire society. I have always been a friend to the Kuran family."

"oh how could I for get?...." Zero said in a low sarcastic voice.

"Back in those days, vampires and humans could not coexist because of the way vampires would kill the humans. Well when I was a member I-"

"You strived for the coexistence of human and vampire I know I know."

"Now if you could stop being mean, I would like to ask Yuuki….. Uh where'd she go?"

Yuuki left about two minutes after the two started bickering. She had wondered off into the large open corridor and found herself in the 1st years wing. They where having their classes right now, form what Yuuki could tell, so she decided to walk around a little more to see the new surroundings. Every hallway was spacious and lined with great pillars. Wooden shelves in glass casings were lined with awards- awards like most likely to succeed, certificates from universities saying what bright students they have from the Cross Academy, and things of that nature- from the students throughout the years.

Then there was an award that caught Yuuki's attention- a golden plack with Zero's name on it and underneath was an inscription reading _STUDENT OF THE YEAR._

Huh, so he's not only a vampire who can wheeled a vampire hunting weapon, but also an excellent student. Wow.

Suddenly the school bell rang and students form every class room filed out quickly. All the girls seemed to form a mob and headed all in the same direction-which was up a small hill to a large building with a big wide gate surrounding the perimeter. Yuuki went along and trailed behind the girls to see what the fuss was all about, she also notice that they kept on saying 'Kyah' every two seconds so there must be something they thought at was rather exiting.

When everyone was nearing the gate, they all went silent. They seemed to be staring at something and whatever it was it seemed to make them all paralyzed with fear. No one moved but something in the tension that surrounded them seemed to be smoldering. Yuuki tried to see who it was but the girls in front were too tall to see over. Yuuki tried to jump a little but then stopped as a breeze hit her carrying the sent of the person ahead of all the girls.

It was that boy Zero.

He just stood there staring at the crowd with a glare. It stayed that way for another five minutes until the huge gate doors opened reveling a group of students that were dressed in white uniform instead of the black attire the other students wore. There was something else about them the Yuuki could tell instently…

They were all vampires.

"Good morning girls! 3 You're all so quiet and cute today. Is Kiryu being mean again?" the young, cute, blonde said. Only after he said what he said did he finally look at the pissed off silver-hair boy.

"Don't push it Aidou." He said sternly.

Aidou gave a jolt and sweatdropped. Zero can be so fierce yet not even try.

All of the girls in the crowd started to rowdy at the sight of all the beautiful vampires. But due to Zero they all had to stay quiet and make way for the group to head towards the classrooms.

While the group passed, Yuuki's eyes caught the blue ones of Aidou. Their eyes held for a long moment before he continued his way with the others.

"…"

Yuuki new what could happen next. If he found out who she was he would be the first to expose her whereabouts to Kaname. She hoped with all her heart the he didn't know Kaname well enough, and tell him that his sister was really at the Cross Academy.

The thought sent a shiver down her spine. With that, Yuuki made her way back to the chairman's office.

Back at the chairman' office

"Woooh. I was so worried. Well now that you're here, we can talk. Why did you leave Yuuki?" Kaien asked.

"-Sigh- Well Kaname was always treating me like a kid. He never let me out of that stuffy house without him accompanying me. He refuses to believe the fact that I am now seventeen and I don't feel the same way as I use to about him. And that night before, he erase my memory of the moment that I started to feel differently. When I confronted him, he told me that it was Mom's and Dad's wish that we marry and live together in that way. Then he got upset that I said no and he… he…-sniffle-." Yuuki was on the brink of tears.

The chairman wrapped his arms around her and let her weep quietly into his shirt. Zero was listening and watching from the corner of the room. Even to him this was a sad story and most of the time he didn't care about vampires and there sad sob stories. A little twig of sadness played within his chest.

"Oh Yuuki. Everything is gonna be alright. We'll help you and you don't have to worry."

She looked up from the man's shoulder and stared at him with her large, wet, maroon eyes.

"you don't have to so that. I would just be trouble for you if Kaname finds out that I'm here."

"Nonsense! I would be honored to help you. And I think this is the perfect place to lie low."

Suddenly Yuuki remembered the blonde boy from before.

"Uh what about that group of vampires that go here? Wouldn't they tell Kaname that I'm here if they knew?"

"Well no. the vampires here are not really supportive of the purebloods. The only one that do are Aidou, Kain, Souen, Ichijo, Shiki, and Toya….. Oh dear, I think that they might be close to Kaname in some sort of way. Have they notice that you where there?"

"Uh I think only the blonde one with blue eyes."

"Oh that would be Aidou Hanabusa. I think he might be the one closest to Kaname, but I do not think you need to worry. Zero here will help you with a disguise and be with you for protection. Wrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiight Kiryu-kun? Would you be so kind as to help her out while I come up with a student record for her?" The chairman asked in an innocent voice.

"No" Zero said plainly.

The chairman pouted "Aw Zewo-kun. Would you pwease hewp? You would be doing the right thing."

Zero sighed. He knew that if he continued to say 'no' then the chairman was just gonna keep that ridiculous voice for the next several days until he finally caved, so it was better to just give it up now. Besides it wasn't like he was gonna have to serve her or anything. Zero gave a old sandy-haired man a quick glare then walked out of the door.

"Okay well now that that's settled."

"Uh Chairman-"

"Please, you can call me father, you probably need to get used to that because on your new information records I will be putting that you are my adopted daughter ."

"Oh okay… f…fa…ther. If Zero doesn't want me around, why did he agree to help me?"

"Oh Kiryu-kun is actually very nice and caring. He just uses a façade to keep everyone out… His parents and brother died because of a pureblood and he was to only one to barley make it."

"But isn't he a vampire?"

"Yes but he was a human who also is a vampire hunter, When we found him four years ago we gave him a mark that would keep him from turning into a level E. Although the effects have seemed to were off over time and he can not take blood tablets due to the fact that he is allergic." Yuuki was beginning to see why he was so frightening before. It is just a mask that he uses to protect himself.

"Now I see why he doesn't want to help a Pureblood. It's a Pureblood fault that he is what he is. (Sigh) I feel sad that one of my cousins is at fault for his suffering. And for four years this has gone on?"

"Indeed."

The room went silent.

"Well you need not worry about that. Go and find Zero so he can help you with your disguise." The chairman said after a few moments. Before Yuuki walked out, he gave her a heart-warming smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inu-vamp: hey everyone. i'm alone today cuz me and holycheezits are kinnda at a disagreement so i have been alittle sad lately to add this chapter sorry .-_-. well i dont own vampire knight, coke a cola, or laffy taffy... enjoy**

* * *

"OW! Hey don't do that! Eeekk! You are cutting too much! Stop it." Yuuki protested as Zero took another snip with his scissors. They had been in the bathroom for almost an hour trying to cut Yuuki's hair. Man this girl really had some sort of hair fetish or something because every time he would make an attempt to cut, she would flinch and whine about how she liked her long flowing chocolaty hair.

"Dammit! If you keep moving you'll make me cut it too much and it'll look like crap. So stop your bellyaching and deal with it!" Zero said highly aggravated. With a sigh Yuuki stopped making such a fuss about her hair and let Zero finish.

It seemed to drag on forever! He would literally calculate each cut and he looked so serious. Although when he was finally done she could see why it took so long. Yuuki just stared at her reflection in amazement. He once long hair was now at shoulders length and… did he add layers?! For crying out loud! It was like she went to a top stylist and had a complete makeover. It was really good.

"Wow…" Yuuki whispered in amazement.

"Here put this on." Zero said handing her a silver chain bracelet with a square-shaped pendent, the pendent had the same symbol sketched into it as like the one on Zero's neck. (she had already noticed it before) "What is it?" Yuuki asked. "It's a vampire sealing bracelet. It locks away your powers and need for blood. Also, it is designed to change you eye color to help you blend in." Zero said informatively.

"How do you know so much about this Anti-vampire stuff? I thought that this was suppose to be highly classified, I didn't even know about this." She said in utter shock.

"It's because I work for the Vampire Hunter's society."

"I know that but-"

"You know? How the Hell do you know? You've only meat me for one day and you already know that about me."

"Well the chairman told me earlier so that's why-"

"He told you?" Zero said through his teeth. Dammit! Can that crazy old man keep a fricken secret? Zero was mad know. He clenched and unclench his hands trying to calm himself. He sighed in frustration before walking out of the bathroom door. Yuuki watch his retreating form hang a left at the end of the hall and a minute later hearing a very loud door slam.

"…" Yuuki just stared at the empty hall, and then turned her attention back to the bathroom. The tiled floor was covered in the abandoned brown locks that were her hair. With a sad sigh, Yuuki walked around to find the kitchen and grab a broom. Finding the kitchen wasn't hard but the broom was. There where several places she looked: the space between the fridge and the counter, in a kitchen closet, and even in the bottom cabinet below the sink. Nothing.

She just decides that it would be best to look in a hall closet where other cleaning supplies would be held. To her surprise, she was right. A broom and dust pan where leaning up against the wall of the small closet. She grabbed the utilities and trudged back to the bathroom to clean the mess.

"Oh there you are Yuuki! I have some of the arrangements ready for you." The chairman said as he walked into the bathroom.

"You will be in classroom 101 and all your classes are the same as Zero-kuns'. The room you'll be sharing is room 212 with Miss Sayori Wakaba. You'll like her. She is one of the nicest students here and I just know you'll be good friends!"

"Thank you chairman, I really appreciate your help." Yuuki said sincerely.

"You are most welcome… uh where's Zero-kun?"

" I saw him go down the hall then turn to the left."

"Ah I see, he must be in his room then. Oh before I forget did he give you the bracelet?"

"Yes sir. Its right here," she said while holding up the chain.

"Very well." Kiean beamed. Then he placed a piece of paper with all the information Yuuki needs on the bathroom counter, and with that, he took his leave.

Yuuki smiled as she watched the man leave. He was so nice, she thought. Then she finally finished her clean up and took the paper off the counter.

The paper had everything she needed: class schedule, a map of the school and the routs to take and even a list of all the materials that she needed. At the bottom of the page there was a key taped onto it. She knew it was probably for the room she would now be staying in.

After looking over the paper, Yuuki walked out into the hall and down the left corridor. Upon entering the corridor, she saw Zero exiting his room with a small book and ipod. He hadn't noticed her due to the loud playing music through the white ear-buds placed in his ears. It was hard to tell what song he was listening to because of the effects of her new bracelet. She had already put it on and in the same instant all her vampire abilities had vanished.

She watched as he made his way down the hall then turning to the right. Yuuki tiptoed down the hall to follow him; he had gone down the flight of stairs leading to the outside exit. She saw him go across the courtyard and into the tree filled area where he settled himself underneath a tall oak. He flipped the book to a page in the middle and let his eyes wonder through the words of each sentence. The cover of the book was black but illustrated with a pair of hands holding a bright red apple and the title read_ 'Twilight'. _Yuuki has never heard of that book before. She could tell that it must have been fascinating since Zero had his face buried in it and didn't even notice her approaching form, or her kneeling right beside him. It was only when she lightly tapped him on the shoulder did he notice her presence.

"Gah! What the hell, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Zero yelled as he saw who it was. Yuuki looked down sadly. "No. I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Zero said still yelling.

"What book you were reading... And if you could tell me about it." She said softly still looking down. Zero's ticked mood faded and his expression softened.

"Oh…"

"Sorry to bother you… I'll just leave then…" Yuuki said sadly while trying to stand up.

"-sigh- it's a book about a human who falls in love with a vampire…" Zero said "It's actually a good read. The characters are very interesting and the story line is well-"

"It's a love story?" Yuuki asked astounded. The book was clearly catching her attention.

"Yeah but there is still plenty of action and funny mixed into it. There's even a movie out." Zero said now in a happier tone. He was actually the only person in Cross Academy who has actually started reading the book instead of just watching the movie like everyone else.

"Are there other books?" She asked.

"Yeah. This one is Twilight. The sequel to this is New Moon, then Eclipse, and the last book is Breaking dawn."

"Wow, are they all this long?" Yuuki asked as she examined the very thick hardcover book.

"Heh, they get longer each book. The last one is over seven hundred pages. " Zero said smirking. Yuuki saw the mood change within Zero. It was nice having a conversation with him.

"Wow. I don't think I have ever read a book THAT long before. How do you like Twilight so far?"

"Hum. Well right now I'm reading a part describing the main character Bella going through a forest with this vampire named Edward. He is taking her top his favorite spot to go when the sun is out. He is about to show her how he looks in the sunlight."

"What he looks like in the sun? Wouldn't he burn or something like that? I mean like those fake vampire humans made up."

"No because these vampires are different. They still don't act the same as us but they come close."

This was the start of a three hour conversation. All they did was talk about the book and having Zero explain some things to her. Although he explained, she still didn't fully understand.

"Hey, why don't you just read the book like I'm doing?" Zero sighed, after the conversation had began he slowly lost his patience. –every two seconds Yuuki had a weird question-. Yuuki pondered that while tapping her index finger on her chin. The book held a lot of her interests; love, action, funny, drama, loss, passion all wrapped up into one! It seemed like it would be a good way to spend time when not in class and it would also help her lie low and not attract attention to herself.

"Umm…- with a smile- why not?"

* * *

**Inu-vamp: well that's the chapter and dont worry it will get better. I kinda been a having a little bit of writers block so very sorry for the wait R&R please and thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

**Inu-vamp: Sooooo Sorry for the late update!!!! i have a LOT of things to take care of and a Lot to deal with!! so thats why i mad this chapter longer that the others just for you. i am a terrible person i know but please understand that i had a big deal of school work and i had to apply for and Early collage thing so i had to think about it for a long time and yada yada yada, basicaly i was too busy**

**Panda-chan: yeah she really was busy... she couldn't even have time to read my fanfic all this time cuz of her basket ball games she needed to play in soooo, yeah she was totaly swamped**

**Inu-vamp: thanx for backing me up Panda-chan and i did read a little over the weekend and it was extreemly good cant wait to finish the next couple of chapters.**

**Zero: Inu-vampire30 does not own Vampire knigh, vampire knight guilty, Inuyasha, or the number thirty... Wait a sec, How did i even get here!!!**

* * *

It had been a mounth since Yuuki started living at Cross Academy. It is Sunday morning as Yuuki looked over her new uniform. She was now finally going to be a student here! She would have been a student sooner but the chairman and Zero had to wait until her Anti-vampire bracelet had taken full affect.- her blood craving had to be one hundred percent gone before going in to a human populated area.

Truth was Yuuki had never been to an actual school. All her lessons were with some old vampire-coot Kaname hired. She remembered how badly she begged to attend normal school like the other children but Kaname insisted on saying 'No'. Her parents had passed away shortly after she was born so Kaname was the one who held legal rights to her.

It was about five in the afternoon as Yuuki sat upon the pink satin bed-spread in the old room she used to stay in when she was only a year old. Her mother and father used to always stay with Chairman Cross on the holidays and they would bring her along all the time just before they died…at least that what the chairman said.

"Yuuuuuukkkkiiiiiiiiii." The chairman sang from the other side of the closed door. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a sec." Yuuki hollered.

"Alllrriiiiight."

She smiled as she hopped off the bed and grabbed the little black jacket off the chair nearby. Today the chairman was taking her and Zero into town to do a little shopping. The three loaded the car quickly and drove off.

As they entered town, Yuuki could only stare out the window and see all the large buildings pass by. The town always seemed so full of life whenever she came and it never ceased to amaze her. The sidewalks were crawling with people going in and out of stores and there were many things in the windows of all the shops and antique stores it was unreal. One thing that caught her eye was the bookseller that had the entire collection of Twilight displayed in the window.

Soon the car came to a stop and Kaien stepped out to open Yuuki's door.

"Well I'll be going on to find things you will need for your dorm and classes. Why don't you and Zero-kun go shopping for a while till I finish?"

"Alright then have fun." Yuuki said with a big smile. "oh and …thank you so much for all the help you have given me. It means a lot." She added sincerely.

Kaien smiled and ruffled Yuuki's hair and said, "It's no trouble. Besides you are practically family to me." Yuuki threw her arms around the chairman for a quick second before grabbing Zero's long shirt sleeve and pulling him along down the block to the bookseller she saw a few minutes ago.

After waiting for about twenty minutes in order for Yuuki to finish buying her books, the two decided to go to the nearby café. It was a small place but very lively. It turns out that this café was actually a cosplay café. Some teen girls where going from table to table in cute black maid outfits and the others where dressed as anime characters like Haryhi Suzumiya, Konata Izumi, Kagome Higurashi, Mikuru Asahina, and several others. The room was brightly lit and colorful, potted plants hung overhead while circular tables stood underneath.

The two-some took a seat in one of the booths near the windows in the front. Yuuki was exited and didn't hesitate in grabbing her new Twilight book out of the green-plastic bag. She admired the black shiny hard cover before opening it to the first chapter. Zero waited for about ten minutes before taking his New Moon book out. He was kind of wondering if Yuuki was going to actually talk to him, but when he saw that he wasn't going to hear anything from her any time soon he thought that he should just read his own book.

Yuuki only looked up when the little waitress girl in a black maids outfit asked what she would like. She ordered the parfait while Zero ordered a bowl of Shio ramen and Cola; they both went back to reading as soon as she left.

Ten minutes later their food arrived and they put down their novels. Yuuki dug in happily tasting the berry sweetness of the parfaits' continents; Zero merely picked up his chopsticks and slurped down the noodles.

They ate in silence for a bit, but it ended when Zero asked Yuuki about her book.

"It's really good!" she said in a perky tone.

"I love how Bella's character is and how Edward saved her from that car. I just can't believe it! This is the best Vampire book I've ever read. I love being a vampire"

Zero sipped up some more of his noodles.

"…." Yuuki looked at Zero; he automatically tensed up at the mention of being a vampire. Her eyes widened in realization when she remembered what the chairman said about Zero hating vampires.

The awkward silence lingered for a long while. The two focused on eating their food and nothing else.

"…Zero, why are you reading Twilight if you hate vampires?" Yuuki asked to end the silence.

"-Sigh- It's because I lost a bet with the chairman…" Zero mumbled in a low and annoyed tone. Yuuki's eyes widened again but this time it wasn't because she realized something, it was because Zero had actually lost to the happy-go-lucky, silly, awkward, chairman.

She blinked a few times before stifling a snicker and that snicker turned into a road of laughter.

"How…could… you … have … lost … to … HIM!?" Yuuki coughed out. She was too busy laughing to notice the death glare Zero was giving her right now.

Yuuki calmed herself down before the entire café turned to look at her. She looked at Zero with tears in her eyes still unable to fully stop her laughing. Zero stared at her with intensity. He really didn't think it was all that funny, but apparently it was to her.

Zero sighed, "He bet that I wouldn't leave at lest one vampire alive on the last mission I went on…"

Yuuki gave him a questioning look.

"He actually made that kind of bet? Either leave at lest one vampire alive on your mission or you will be force to read the Twilight saga?... that really sounds kinda stupid to me…" she mumbled the last part mainly to herself but Zero heard her anyways.

Zero's brow furrowed as he continued to stare at her. _Could she really be that oblivious as to the arrangements of the bet? I killed everyone in my mission and she acts as though she hadn't even heard me!_

Yuuki looked up seeing that Zero was still staring at her weirdly.

"What?"

"…. Did you not hear what I just said?"

"About what?"

Zero slapped his forehead. Wow… was she stupid.

"I said that I killed everyone on the mission. Weren't you listening?"

Yuuki looked down. She heard him but she didn't think I mattered much. It was after all his job to kill vampires, and the fact that she was in a café eating with him now means that he doesn't kill mercilessly, so what was the big deal?

"So… it's your job isn't it? It's not like you where killing innocent vampires, right?"

Zero shrugged. The topic was not something they should be discussing out in the open.

Zero saw the waitress coming to their table to give them the bill. Zero looked at the small paper and slipped in a ten dollar bill. The girl was just about to go the change for him when suddenly he stopped her.

"Keep the change."

The girls' eye's widened. Then she smiled and thanked him before walking away.

Zero opened the door for Yuuki and walked beside her as the walked through the streets. The night was approaching rather quickly; most of the town's people had already gone home. The street lights had already turned on and the night air became cold. The small jacket Yuuki was wearing didn't give her much warmth. The longer they walked, the colder she got.

Zero felt her shiver a bit. He slid off his leather that he had brought and placed it around her shoulders. She blushed, but didn't decline the offer. She actually pulled it closer and snuggled in the warmth; she found comfort in smell the of the jacket, it smelt of lavender on a warm spring day **( okay I know that sound kinda cheesy but it dose fit…-_-)**

"Thank you" Yuuki mumbled, still slightly embarrassed. Zero stayed quiet and looked straight ahead. Suddenly there was a loud clang that came from the ally just ahead of them. Yuuki flinch and stepped back while Zero moved to stand protectively in front of her. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Bloody Rose.

Zero knew immediately that it was a vampire. His keen senses picked it up and stared straight as the approaching level E neared them.

"_Well, well, well… what do we have hear? A young lady accompanied by a vampire? How strange? You do know that that's rather dangerous little miss? You could get hurt or even killed. Here, why don't you just come with me and I'll see to it that you are safe." _The menacing voice said. He was indeed a level E. his eyes were glowing blood red and his fangs were sticking out of his watering mouth.

Zero stood his ground and raided his gun.

"Sorry to disappoint you leech, but she won't be going anywhere near you." Zero said sternly and determined; his facial expression stayed clam yet dangerous.

The vampire smirked at Zero's stern look and took a step towards the armed boy and frightened girl.

"_Well aren't you the little hero. Standing up to protect the delicious human girl, heh? Well I'll assure you that I won't bring any pain to her as long as she comes quietly." _He said as he took another five steps toward them.

"I don't think so." Zero said as he came closer to pulling the trigger; he knew that the vampire would try something and if he did it would be the perfect time to shoot.

"_Hoooohhh. I'm so scared of the little gun! You notice that I'm a vampire, so that weapon will be useless in killing me." _He said as his smirk grew.

Yuuki watched with her head peeking out from Zero's side. She was very frightened by the situation. It was one thing to face another vampire while having your Pureblood powers but a completely different thing when rendered a mere human!

The Level E was soon to pounce and Zero knew it. His faithful gun was ready and it was just a matter of seconds.

Tick…tick…tick…tick…With a loud screech the vampire jumped. Zero pulled the trigger and a loud 'BANG!!!' erupted. He watched as the creature turned into a pile of dust which was blown away by a breeze of cold air.

Silence…

"You okay?"

Yuuki looked up to see Zero looking at her with concern in his eyes. He had turned to face her and had his hands on her shoulders.

His eyes… Those beautiful lavender orbs which were usually so expressionless showed a great deal of concern for her. This was actually the first time he showed any emotion in the entire month she had come to know him. She couldn't help herself she just couldn't stop looking into his eyes. She leaned in to look closer.

"YUUKI! ZERO-KUN!!!"

It was the chairman running from the other side of the street. The two blushed as the chairman came near, they looked as though they where lost in each others eyes and where about to kiss, if you were just a random person passing by. Zero took a step away from Yuuki as the chairman slowed down his run into a jog, then into a walk.

"Are you two all right?! I saw the whole thing from over there. Yuuki are you all right?" the chairman asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her over to see is she had any cuts or something.

"Yes I am just fine thanks to Zero." She said as she looked at him.

Zero stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"Good job Kiryu-kun you are and excellent shot as usual." The chairman said with praising smile.

"Whatever…" Zero sighed.

The three walked back to the car and drove back to the academy.

**Back at the Academy in Zero's room**

Zero turned the page of his book. He wanted to read something other than the Twilight saga so just picked up something from the bookshelf in the chairman's office. It was a leather book with a metal crest on the cover** (The same one that he is reading in the picture of him and Yuuki on the beginning of chapter twenty-one/Guilty, just in case you wanted to know hehe)** Then their was a soft knock on his door. It was silent on the other side for a moment. Then came Yuuki's small voice.

"Zero are you there? May I come in?"

Zero set the book on his nightstand and went to open the door to let her in. She walked in and sat on the bed with Zero with a book of her own. To Zero's surprise this book wasn't anything Twilight but a book about flowers.

Zero snatched back his book off the nightstand and continued his reading while Yuuki did the same.

Every few seconds or so Yuuki look up and glance at Zero. He was buried in his book and didn't seem to notice.

For some reason she just felt so safe with Zero. He had protected her and worried about her just about an hour ago. And now they where together reading silently in his room. It was just a good feeling to be with him all the time. It was only a month but in that time he had already done a lot for her. He stayed by her side to comfort her when she felt that Kaname might find her any moment, he helped her with her decent to becoming a human, and he listened to her when she broke down into tears when she found out that Kaname was actually not her real brother but someone in her brothers body. **(Okay I actually don't know that for sure but since this is a fic I'm just gonna say that that did happen sooo…)** Zero seemed to do so much in the short time they had been together that it just made her feel it best to be by his side. She also knew that if ever a time when Zero is the one who needs help that she would be there for him without hesitation.

With Yuuki lost in thought, she didn't pay any attention when she turned her page. She accidentally ran her finger along the edge of the page and gave herself a paper cut.

"Ouch!"

Yuuki stared at her finger as a little bead of blood started to pool. She just stared at her finger watching the blood trickle down her hand; she was surprised that she wasn't craving it like she normally would.

"Zero… I'm not craving…" she whispered but trailed off when she turned and saw Zero's eye which were always so lavender turn into a bright crimson; she also saw that he was griping the front of his white nightshirt struggling to breath.

"Zero…are you alright?" Yuuki asked as Zero stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Yuuki grabbed his wrist. Zero didn't turn, he just look away and tried to overcome his bloodlust; he really didn't think he could stand it for any longer, he needed to escape.

"Zero, your thirsty aren't you? Here." She said as she brought her hand slowly up to face.

Zero flinch and stepped away from the sent. He really didn't want to do that to her. What the hell was she thinking in the first place offering to him anyway? Didn't she know that if he lost control that he could bleed her dry! After he spent all his time trying to protect her, and protected her from that vampire earlier in town, she all of a sudden is now trying to give up her blood.

"Zero please, you hurting yourself by trying to deny it. Please just drink" Yuuki pled as Zero gasped and panted while trying to stop himself.

"No… I don't need it. Please Yuuki just let me go… before I…I…" Zero choked out as he stepped back and turned to her. He was loosing the fight and he knew it.

"Zero it's okay… i don't want you to be hurting. And if you drink my blood you will feel better. The chairman already told me about that tattoo and you neck and how it is effect is wearing off. Please, this might help you"

Yuuki was now on the verge of tears. She didn't really know why but it pained her to see Zero in this state. She could also tell that Zero was probably going to give in soon judging by his labored breathing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed for him to sit. After he did so, she moved her hair to reveal the left side of her creamy neck.

Zero's fangs where sticking out of his mouth and pulling him towards her.

"Yuuki you don't have to do this. Just leave while you still can…" Zero whispered before his lips found her smooth skin.

He licked the column of her neck, sending chills up her spine. Then slowly he sunk his fangs into her flesh. He heard Yuuki gasp, and he hated himself for this. The person he swore to protect was now his victim. He could feel his heart twist as her blood spilled into his mouth. The taste was sweet and rich, each drop of it sent a sensation of pure bliss; and he hated himself for the fact he was now drinking it just to please his vampire nature.

Without thinking, he had wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Yuuki did the same, she wrapped her arms around his back while one hand supported his head; her fingers laced themselves in his silvery strands.

Zero was careful not to drink too much. He stopped after a few minutes and lapped up the excess blood from the twin puncture wounds he had left. He loosened his arms from her and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm so sorry…" Zero whispered: his voice was pained.

"Don't be. I…I just didn't want you to be suffering… I can tell that you have…" Yuuki said in a soft voice.

"Thank you Yuuki… for caring so much."

Yuuki pulled away and smiled lovingly at him.

"Your welcome Zero."

* * *

**Inu-vamp: thank you for reading R&R please gotta go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inu-vamp: Yo ^.^ sorry for the late update. what i write kindda is going by whatever i think would happen. i keep few things in mind but it is just free hand ****-_- sorry.**

**Panda-chan: ... what did that have to do with anything? if you update late than just say sorry and make the chapter good, that is all.**

**Inu-vamp: you have a cold, missed school, and have an infected computer, you could have told that to the people who read your fanfic. if you explain then peaple will understand DAH!!**

**Panda-chan: What ever...**

**Zero kiryu: Inu-vampire doesnt own vampire knight, or twilight... What the heck did i say that for?!?!?!?!**

**Inu-vamp: hehe sorry. its just fun to have you around on the intro**

**Panda-chan:-sigh- there she goes again...**

* * *

Yuuki clung to Zero's side as they walked down the main corridor to their first class. She was so nervous about her first day of real school. They where the only ones in the hall at this hour because Zero wanted to make sure that Yuuki was okay with all of the classes and knew where to find them. He had to tell her what core and elective classes she would be taking, where to find them, and where to find the library a million times.

They entered the empty classroom and walked to the seats on the first row in the back. Zero merely took a seat, grabbed his bag and took out his book from earlier.

"Um… Zero …?"

He lifted his head.

"What?"

"… nuh… Never mind…" Yuuki sighed and sat down next to him. It was going to be a long while till other student showed up. Class didn't start till eight but it was only seven thirty. Yuuki sighed again and rested her head on her folded arms; she might as well get a little more sleep since she stayed up half the night tossing and turning. She was having trouble sleeping: she felt like someone was coming after her. This was just another one of those dreams she had been having throughout the weeks where someone is looking at her with piercing red eyes and a dark shadow with long hands and creepy claws reached out to her and tried to take her away. The same dream reappeared almost every night, but she said nothing about it to Zero or the chairman because she felt that it was unimportant to bother them with silly nightmares.

"Yuuki…Yuuki…Yuuki!" Zero's voice called after she had fallen asleep. He had started to get worried because she kept mumbling about something scary and something about red eyes; it really was scaring him that something like that is plaguing Yuuki's thoughts.

She opened her eyes when she heard Zero's worried voice entered her ears. She raised her head and looked at him.

"What's wrong Zero?"

"Are you alright, Yuuki?" Zero asked softly.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Because you keep mumbling about something with red eyes in your sleep. Plus you seem really tired."

Yuuki shrugged and laid her head back down.

"It's nothing. I just didn't sleep well last night." Yuuki said sheepishly.

Zero could tell something was going on but didn't press farther since students where now coming in. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder before whispering into her ear.

"Alright, but if there is anything wrong, tell me. It's not a good thing to fall asleep in the middle of class on your first day."

Yuuki blushed and nodded her head.

The lessons ended quickly. Their was nothing really new, just things they needed to review for upcoming tests. Zero and Yuuki walked out of class and to the open courtyard just to pass some time before they went back inside for dinner: the chairman usually was busy cooking some crazy concoction at this time and the two wanted some fresh air before meeting their doom….

"YUUKI, KIRYU-KUN!" the chairman's voice sounded from the other side of the area.

"Sorry to say this but I must go to a meeting at the vampire hunters association, so I'm putting you two on duty." He said as he handed them both a white disciplinary committee arm sashes.

"What!? You're gonna let her do disciplinary duties even though she doesn't know how to do the job? What if she gets hurt?" Zero yelled.

"Now, now Zero-kun, you worry too much. She'll be fine. Oh well I must be off. Bye!"

The chairman left. Zero and Yuuki needed to get going before the crowed of day class students got too big to where they couldn't pass through.

They made it just in time. The girls had not shown up yet, although their 'kyahs' where beginning to break out from a far distance. Zero turned to Yuuki with a stern look.

"Alright, the job is that you must keep the day class girls at bay as the night class does their change over to the school building. It might get bad considering that they wont go easy on you just because you're new. Just keep your guard up and keep them in your sight, got it?"

Yuuki nodded.

"Okay then, good luck." Zero said as the girls where now nearing the gate.

**Yuuki's P.O.V.**

"KYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Holy crap! This is just crazy! All the girls were screaming their heads off and the gate hasn't even opened yet. I am pushing the girls back with all my force, but they keep trying to get pass me. Zero doesn't seem to have much trouble on his side. All the girls over there are afraid to go past him. It's like there's an invisible barrier or something.

Gah!! What is up with these girls?!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Yuuki tried her hardest to push the girls back, but as the gates started to open the girls went wild. Their 'Kyahs' grew louder: they pushed on Yuuki with more force.

"Eeek!" Yuuki yelled as she fell to the ground.

"Are you alright miss disciplinary committee?"

Yuuki looked up, blinked a few times, and found a young blonde with blue eyes leaning over her. He looked cute but for a split second he reminded her of one of the scary vampire guards of Kaname. She stared at him for a few seconds before hopping up.

"Oh sorry, I'm fine thank you. Ummm.." Yuuki looked over his shoulder to see Zero standing there.

"Aidou, it is time for class." Zero said sternly.

"What did I do wrong Kiryu? I was just checking to see if she was alright, this is her first day after all. Poor thing is working so hard just to make sure that we night class students get to class safely, I couldn't help but be concerned." Aidou said innocently: his eye looked over her. Something about her didn't seem right. She had a sent that reminded him of someone.

Zero merely rolled his eyes.

"Yo Aidou, come on we will be late" Kain called to his cousin. With a sigh Aidou walked away to class.

After finally getting the day class girls to go back to their dorms, the two prefects went back into Zero's room. Yuuki couldn't help the feeling of comfort she had while being around Zero, just his very presence made her feel safe

They sat in their usual spots: Yuuki sitting with her back against the wall and Zero lying down with his head resting against his pillow. A long silence lingered over them. Yuuki's mind wondered a bit in the time. She didn't leave Aidou's action of looking at her suspiciously go unnoticed. Who was to say that maybe the other vampires could start noticing the same thing Aidou noticed? The bracelet she wore hid her Pureblood vampire powers but did it hide all traces of her in every way? What ever Aidou noticed I mite lead to something and she prayed to God that it wouldn't lead to going back to Kaname…

"Yuuki…" Zero said after feeling Yuuki go uneasy. He moved to sit on his knees, before brushing the back of his hand on her cheek. He could see that something was going on inside her thoughts. He could see how she looked so drained of energy. He could see how she kept to herself when he asked her a worrying question. He would of asked her further but decided to leave her be until she was ready to trust him fully with her thoughts.

Yuuki leaned into Zero's hand, that small gesture just seemed to melt away all her fears for the moment. Her eyes drifted shut.

"Yuuki what's wrong?"

She shook her head and nuzzled Zero's hand again. Zero saw that she was hiding something, so he tried to convince her to trust him. He leaned in touching his forehead to hers. His warm breath hit her face lightly.

"Yuuki" he breathed "it's alright to tell me anything. You know that right?"

Yuuki blushed at Zero's closeness, but nodded. She knew that, but yet she still didn't want to worry him.

"Please, Yuuki?"

His voice was so soft and warm. Yuuki couldn't help but be lured in by his pleading tone. With a sigh, she told him everything: her nightmares of the shadowy figure with red eyes, her fear of Kaname dragging her back to that horrid household, and her suspicion of any of the night class finding out who she is. She told him everything and soon after she did, she broke down into tears.

Zero wrapped his arms around her shoulders and whispered soothing words to get her to calm down.

"Yuuki, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright. I promise to never let him take you back. I promised to protect you remember?" Zero whispered into her hair.

Yuuki pulled back a little, turning her head away from him as she spoke.

"Zero… are you protecting me because you told me you would…or … are you willing to protect me because you want to?"

Zero realized what she meant, then sighed.

"both…" she nodded at his answer, but blushed madly when she felt Zero lean in. He was so close: his lips where only a few centimeters away. For some reason she felt the want to lean in herself to close the distance between them, but she dared not to move. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was just for several seconds. Zero pulled away and tried to hide the hint of pink that graced his cheeks as he made his way to the door.

"The chairman won't be home till late. You should probably change and shower while I go and start dinner. Uh, see you in a bit."

Yuuki watched his retreating form. She half expected something to happen, but to her dismay nothing did. She drew a long sigh before getting up to go get her things for her shower. She blushed at the thought of her wanting to actually have something happen between her and her silver-haired protector/friend.

* * *

**^.^ Yay!!!! fanally! well the next chapter is already in mind and i think it will be an insider on what Kaname is doing. i've been keeping him in the shadows for a while and he probably ot to come up soon... R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**inu-vamp:.... Okay everytime i say im gonna update quicker, it turns out that i update later -sigh- **

**Panda-chan: she has a LOT of stuff going on. lets see she had 2 track meets -she got last place in the 400 dash...-,choir and track practice from 4 to 5 and also due to the fact she has had MAJOR writers block, she really couldnt update.**

**inu-vamp: yeah. my social life kinda is full -i'm just lucky my mom didnt come home today or else i couldnt finish this chapter tonight. any way here you go Chapter seven of I'm with you Zero! Hikaru, Kaoru, Zero would you three please do the honners?**

**Zero: Inu-vamp does not own vampire knight/guilty**

**Hikaru: Ouran High School Host Club**

**Kaoru: ...Or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

* * *

Yuuki walked in through the door way to the small dining area just as Zero placed both plates down. She was dressed in a light pink night-gown with her hair down and slightly wet.

The smell of the food caught her attention.

"Wow Zero that smells wonderful. What did ya make?"

"Grilled rice balls with vegetable miso."

Yuuki smiled and took her seat after Zero pulled it out for her. He took the seat next to her and dug in.

The two ate quietly and savored the taste of the deliciously prepared food made by Zero. Upon eating Yuuki noticed that the moon was not out. Instead a large layer of clouds blocked any sign of the glowing orb. With a sigh Yuuki continued to eat, knowing that tonight wasnt going to be a good night at all.

**MEANWHILE WITH KANAME**

"Kaname Kuran-sama, we have searched all throughout this city and there is no sigh of her. We are so very sorry to have failed you sir."

Kuran sighed. It's been over a month since Yuuki had ran way. He sent his best men to hunt her down and bring her home, but even with endless search, he has no trace of her. He knew Yuuki was crafty and skilled, but there is no possibility that she could have just vanished. Kaname didn't know how long it would be until he was reunited with his beloved sister, but he swore that he shall find her even if it kills him.

The day she left him was the day his world fell apart. She meant everything to him and all he wanted was to protect her. Couldn't she see that keeping her hidden from the world was the best way to keep her safe? Couldn't she see that all the precautions he took where for her sake? Everything he did was for her and nothing else. Her safety came first to him.

The two vampires in front of him waited for their next command. Kaname waved a hand to relieve them; he knew what was to be done now. He would take matters into his own hand. He will be the one to search for his sister.

He stood from his chair and walked out of his room. There was one place that Kaname had in mind that might shed some light on the situation.

Rain and wind licked the sides of the speeding black car. It had been a two hour drive from the Kuran manner to the town.

Kaname sat in the leather upholstered seat and stared blankly out the window as he neared his destination. It was seven in the evening when he asked his driver to take him into town, in spite of the late hour he agreed immediately. Kaname wasn't so entirely sure that where he was going, the people there would pleased to see him. Although getting his information was crucial, being in a place filled with people that despise him was not the best idea.

The car came to a slow, soundless, stop- even though it is pouring rain and no one would have even hear a car coming to a stop in the first place. The driver came around and opened Kaname's door while holding out a dark colored umbrella, from there Kaname walked beside the man as they entered to quiet Vampire Hunters Association building. The inside was warm and dully lit by candles hanging from high raptors. The old stone structure was sound and strong. Kaname could tell that the people that work here are obviously not messing around when it comes to safety, due to the locks on all doors that were to remain restricted.

Everything felt so empty. No one was around to watch his every move like he would have thought. The only sound was of his and his drivers footsteps echoing throughout the lager open corridor.

Kaname had only been to this place once or twice before, but yet he still seemed to remember where the thing he was looking for was. All the records of vampire where kept in a library somewhere on the first floor. He walked on in search of the room, but suddenly heard voices coming from the room just ahead of him.

Kaname stopped when the door swung open and reveled a smiling sandy-haired man with glasses.

"Oh Kaname-kun! What a surprise, what brings you here?"

Kaname schooled his expression.

"My sister ran away over a month ago and I thought that maybe coming here would help me in my search."

Kaien's eyes widened.

"Oh no not Yuuki. What happened?"

"She was upset with me and she left."

"Oh I'm so sorry Kaname-kun. I wish there was something that I could do." Kaien said as he shook his head softly.

"Thank you Cross but I think that maybe searching through the Hunters Association's records will be some-what helpful. I wish to see Yuuki in the near future."

Kaien smiled.

"That's it Kaname. Don't give up. The record room is in that door on the right. Feel free to look through and if anyone asks you anything, just say that you're a friend of mine."

"Thank you Cross-san."

Kaien started to walk away when suddenly Kaname called him once more.

"Cross-san. I was wondering if you could inform the Night class students to be on the look out."

"Sure thing." Kaien said with a wave of his hand and continued on his way to the exit.

Kaname sighed and walked into the room that held all the records.

** BACK TO ZERO AND YUUKI**

"-YAAWWN-!"

"Yeesh… you really haven't been getting enough sleep have you?" Zero asked, his voice full of concern. Yuuki merely nodded and rested her head against the cool wooden surface of the dinner table. They had just finished eating dinner- which Yuuki happily devoured within seconds- when Zero turned on the TV. It had been said that there where reports of break is all throughout the city. Nothing had been taken but there was a little bit of damage from the entry.

The new faded into the background as Yuuki spoke.

"Hey Zero, what time is it?"

Zero looked up at the clock overhead.

"eight-thirty."

Yuuki didn't answer. She just turned her attention back to the TV.

It was already eight-thirty and raining cat and dogs.

"Do you think the rain will stop soon?" She asked in a worried tone.

Zero looked at her as he came to sit next to her on the couch.

"Doubt it. This is the first storm of the season. I don't think it'll let down for quite some time… Why what's wrong?"

"O-oh, nothing. Just, uh, checking. That's all."

Zero shrugged and flipped the channel with the remote. Yuuki sighed and watched as Zero passed every channel. If the rain didn't stop soon…this wont be a good night.

**IN ZERO'S ROOM ONCE AGAIN**

"_Lolli lolli oh lollipop_

_Lolli lolli oh lolli lolli_

'**nah that's not how we do it'**

_**Lolli lolli lollipop Oh non naye lollipop**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop Oh lolli pop pop **_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop Boy non naye lollipop**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop!" (Lollipop by Big Bang) **_

"Dammit Yuuki, do you mind?" Zero hollered as he looked up from his book. He had listened to fifteen mindless songs Yuuki picked out randomly using his laptop. He swore, this girl really shouldn't be aloud on Youtube.

"What?! You said that I could use your laptop. Its not my fault that you wouldn't let me use your headphones." Yuuki argued.

"I told you that I don't let anyone touch my ipod or my headphones."

"Well then that's your problem, NOT mine!"

"Man you're a pain!" Zero said in frustration.

Yuuki smiled to herself as she picked a different song. This one was sure to get Zero annoyed to no end.

"_Uh-oh, oh-oh-uh-oh, oh-oh-uh-oh, oh-oh-uh-oh _

_HEY!_

_Uh-oh, oh-oh-uh-oh, oh-oh-uh-oh, oh-oh-uh-oh_

_Four years, you think 'for sure' that's all you got to endure_

_All the total dicks, all the stuck-up chicks_

_So superficial, so immature_

_And then when you graduate _

_You look around and you say "HEY Wait!"_

_This is the same as where I just came from, I thought is was over _

_Aw that's just GREAT!_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dresses, and who's havin sex_

_Who's got the money, who gets the honey's _

_Who's kinnda cute and who's just a mess_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

_HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS!" (by Bowling for soup –High school never ends)_

"YUUKI!! Shut that thing up! For Christ sake!"

Yuuki flinched and exited out of Youtube.

"Yeesh Zero its just music. What's the matter with you?"

Zero sighed "I'm just pissed cuz you keep playing those stupid songs! If you're gonna play something, play something worth listening to."

Everything was quiet for some time. Zero presumed reading while Yuuki looked up random anime shows.

"Yuuki…"

She looked up from her place on the floor into his smoldering lavender eyes. Just by staring at him Yuuki didn't even notice that Zero was apologizing to her. She blincked stupidly as Zero waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yuuki… did you hear me? I said I was sorry" He said softly.

Yuuki finally came to and smiled lovingly. "Its okay Zero. I just thought that maybe some music would cheer you up. Sorry if it was annoying."

Zero stared at her smiling face. She looked so cute just sitting there on the floor while smiling at him. Zero could feel the slight flow of heat fill his pale cheeks as he thought about it.

"Uh hey, it's already nine thirty. Didn't you say that you wanted to stay in you dorm room tonight?"

"Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about that…"

"Well come on then." Zero said as he rose from the bed. He reached his hand out to help her up, and waited as he saw her stare at his hand before flashed him another smile and taking it. Zero led the way down the corridor, to the girl's dorms. It was raining still but the thunder had left completely. Finally entering the girl dorms- and somehow sneeking passed the girl dorm president- the arrived at room 212.

Zero rapped lightly on the door and nodded to Yori as she opened the door and greeted them.

"Zero-kun what brings you here? Isn't it almost curfew?"

"Yeah but I came to drop off you new room mate. This is Yuuki. She is the Chairman's new adopted daughter."

Yori stared at her new roomie then smiled.

"I'm Sayori Wakaba, it is nice to meat you. I've already been informed about you. Please make yourself at home." She said as she took a bow.

"Oh thank you very much. I am very glad to have you for room mate." Yuuki said as she bowed as well.

"Anyway, Yuuki your stuff is already in there. If there is anything you need you know where my room is. Good night." And with that Zero started to waltz away. He hear the girls shut the door, but then heard it open again.

"Zero! Wait!" Yuuki called as she ran after him.

Zero turn but was surprised to feel Yuuki wrap her arms around him tightly. He looked at her head as he felt her face buried in his chest. Slowly he brought up his arms and held her against him.

"Thank you Zero. I'm glad to have you with me."

Zero stroked her hair softly and smiled down at her when she wasn't looking.

Yuuki pulled back a little to star in Zero's amethyst. She saw him lean down to give her a kiss on the head, but something pulsed through her. Something within her made her do something unexpected.

Just as he leaned down, she stretched up on her toes and closed the distance between their lips.

Zero eyes flashed open as he felt her lips pressed against his. He really didn't know what to do, but somehow he just followed his instincts and kissed back.

When they finally pulled away, Yuuki's face was completely flushed.

Zero lips cured up at the corners when seeing Yuuki in her embarrass state. He leaned down again and kissed her on the cheek before walking away back to his own room.

"Goodnight… Yuuki" Zero whispered before turning the corner to the boy's dorm.

* * *

**Inu-vamp: YAY!!! i hope that that ending put people in a good mood! please R&R! im going to R Ruidoso for some skiing! well thanks for reading!^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**inu-vamp: sorry for the Very late update. lotta stuff going on and i havent had much to work with... im a bad fanfic writer so i get stuck really easily.....**

**Panda-chan: Yeah! i keep reminding you and you still dont update....**

**inu-vamp: Im sorry im sorry okay!**

**Panda-chan: No it is not ok!**

**inu-vamp: -_-........ enjoy this little chapter... dont worry it'll go into a big thing later i promice.**

* * *

"Yuuki? ... Yuuki… Yuuki, its time to get up. You'll be late if you don't get up now."

Yori had been trying to get Yuuki out of her bed all morning. She tried pulling off her covers, shouting in her ear, pulling HER off the bed, but nothing seems to work. Then she heard a loud sound like thunder come from within Yuuki's stomach. It scared her for a second, but then it gave her an idea for waking the sleeping brunette.

"Yuuki, they're serving tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) in the cafeteria today. If we don't hurry we will miss it."

"WHAT?!?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" Yuuki instantly jumped out of bed and changed into her black day-class uniform. Yori blankly stared at her as she ran through the door and hit her elbow on the door frame in her haste.

"Oh Yuuki…" Yori sighed to herself, and then followed Yuuki's pursuit to the cafeteria.

**LATER THAT MORNING IN CLASS**

The teacher was observing the class as they quietly did their paper work. Everyone had their heads down trying to focus on the hard algebra equations except one girl in particular… Yuuki.

Class had started almost an hour ago and there was still no sign of Zero. Ever since what happened last night, Yuuki hadn't heard a word from him. She really didn't know if it was her fault that he was gone. Maybe it he just got sick or he just wanted to skip today, but nothing could shake the feeling on anxiousness that engulfed her. The thoughts of last night played back in her mind over and over again: the feeling of being in his embrace, the way his lips felt against her's, and right before he left she could have sworn that there was a smile on his face. But sadly it was too dark to tell and still to dark to notice his facial expression afterward. She hoped he wouldn't be mad at her. She honestly didn't know why she even did such a thing without warning, but yet, she couldn't think of one reason why she ever want to take it back.

"Miss Cross! If you please, get back to work."

"Y-yes sir!"

Yuuki looked at her blank paper. This entire time, she had done nothing except think of where Zero could be and why he would skip. Now she only had several minutes before her next class to finish or else she would receive supplementary classes at the end of the day. With a depressing sigh, Yuuki did her work.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**BBLLAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!!**

The clearing went silent as the last gunshot rang throughout the area. With a final cling of the silver metal gun's last bullet, Zero at last lowered his faithful Bloody Rose.

"Yo Zero! Would ya at least wait for me next time? Yeesh you never let me do anything anymore! Why do I even bother coming along, if your just gonna kill our target that easily?" Kaito wined as he came up behind where Zero stood, along with the fresh pile of dust that was once a rogue Level E.

"I just wanna hurry this up so I can get back to the academy." Zero said flatly as he nonchalantly walked past Kaito.

The brown-haired hunter raised an eyebrow as he followed Zero's slowly retreating form, then instantly came up with a reason why Zero would want to go back to the one place he complains about the most.

… It has to be a girl.

"Sooo, whats the hurry Kiryu? Gotta get back to your girlfriend?" Kaito teased as he playfully put an arm around Zero's shoulder.

"No it isn't Kaito. Mind your own damn business."

Kaito grind as he continued his funny interrogation.

"Zero you sly dog, why didn't you tell me? Whats her name? How long have you two been together? Does she have a big rack?"

"For Gods sake, shut up! Man… This is why I wanna leave quicker. I don't wanna be around you and your stupid perverted thoughts. Man, can you get a freakin life?"

Kaito gave Zero a fake puppy-dog-eyed look.

"Aww Zero!! You're being mean. How do you expect to have a relationship that last when your being a wet-blanket all the time?"

"I don't have a relationship. So shut up already!" Zero yelled with dim anger. Kaito stopped his horse-play upon seeing the daggers in Zero's eyes. He had known Zero ever since he was little and even after the death of his parents. Being with him, Kaito saw the changes within Zero as he grew… the once sweet little boy who cherished is family and younger twin brother, struggled with his vampire hunting lessons, and never could hurt a fly was now a tall, lithe, stubborn, the best vampire hunter in the association, AND he can kick his butt whenever he wants… Therefore when he sees Zero pissed off, he backs off

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A gust of wind swirled the fallen leaves in and out of the open halls. Yuuki stood with her back against the smooth stone pillar thinking of what to do now since lessons have ended.

Zero hadn't shown up at all today and the Chairman is nowhere to be found. With yet another sigh, Yuuki walked back to the boy's dorm to wait for Zero in his room until he returns.

Slowly opening the door, Yuuki crept inside and flicked on the lights. The room looked open and clear, yet the air was different. Without Zero lying in his usual spot on the bed, the room felt incomplete… Taking a few steps to the window right in front of her, Yuuki peeked out hoping to see that the usual uproar of day-class girls piling up at the same area near the Moon Dormitories. But that sight didn't appear at all due to the Chairman canceling the Night Class lessons before he left.

Everyone is gone and there is nothing to do…

Tired from today's slow and dragging feeling, Yuuki slid onto the bed that was neatly made, and rested her head against the plush pillow. Yuuki inhaled the sent… it reminded her of the boy who's head laid upon it every night.

Yuuki closed her eyes and within just a few minutes, she fell unconscious with nothing but thoughts of Zero in her mind.

-

-

-

-

-

Tires from one of the longest days in his life, Zero quietly opened his bedroom door. He didn't bother with the light; he would just turn them off soon enough. Slowly striping into his simple black shirt and boxers, Zero grew more and more tired. He really just wanted to catch up on the loss of sleep he had when he was woken up at three in the morning for another vampire hunting mission. Zero heard the springs within the mattress give way as he lay down.

Just as Zero turned on his side, something stirred. It was a small movement, but Zero still didn't expect to find Yuuki right next to him sleeping. He would have woken her up and yelled if it weren't what he saw.

She lay helpless and perfectly comfortable. But there was a small amount of sadness on her angelic sleeping face. She looked so cute sleeping in his bed, Zero thought.

Without disturbing her, Zero pulled the small blanket at the end of the bad over her and kissed her cheek before taking a step back to head for the door.

"…Zero?"

He turned around and kneeled next to her.

"Just go back to sl—" Zero stopped. She spoke yet she remained asleep. _Is she dreaming about me? _Zero thought.

As if to answer his question, Yuuki turned to her other side and mumbled his name again. A fluttering feeling spread throughout Zero's chest. He really didn't know why but suddenly he felt the urge to slide in the bed with her and hold her. A red tint graced Zero's cheeks as he realized what he just thought. Before he could do anything about his thoughts, he felt a small fragile hand close around his wrist.

* * *

**inu-vamp: i know i know it was bad... i just cant think straight so im gonna try a different tacktic on how to come up with insperation for this. Thank you to all that are bearing with me and my stupid writers bloc... i owe a lot to all my suporting fanfiction friends and i will make this fanfic great!!! ^.^ thanx for all the help**

**Oh and thank you jestie for telling me what OOC ment.... i wondered why it was called that untill friday when i was talking to Panda-chan. OOC -i think- stands for Out Of Character... anyone correct me if im wrong**


	9. Chapter 9

**inu-vamp: ... okay okay you all hate me by now but hereis another chapter i've worred on... im in progress with the chapter that is right after this one so it shouldnt take lond okay?... but hey on the bright side IT'S SUMMER! well for us her in the USA anyways. i also have new from Panda-chan saying the her fanfic of Eye Sight is complete so YAY!**

**Panda-chan: Yeah because I update on time**

**inu-vamp: .-_-. im sorry okay? i have alotof things going on okay? Oh! and now my boyfriend (Who shall still remain nameless)isgonna try to read my fanfic!^.^ im happy but everyone knows about all the mistakes i've made so yeah its a lil embaressing... but really sweet tho. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Panda-chan and my Boy friend. she reminded me that i still havnt updated and my love gave me my inspiration to write so hope everyone enjoys this new addition to im with you zero "^.^"**

* * *

"….Zero?" Yuuki whispered softly as she rubbed her sleep-filled, brown eyes. Zero reached out and put a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Yuuki go back to sleep. Its late and you have lessons in the morning."

Yuuki streched out her other arm over her head: Zero watched and listened to the popping noises that sounded as her joints moved.

"No… I was waiting for you." Yuuki said stifling yawn. Zero's brow furrowed.

"In my room?...how long did you say in here?"

Yuuki released Zero's wrist and pondered that for a few seconds: after she did, she looked down.

"Since this afternoon after classes ended…"

Zero's eyes widened. She'd been waiting for that long?

Zero frowned and lowered his head. He felt bad he took so long to return home.

"Zero? Are you alright?" Yuuki asked as Zero dropped his hand. She waited but he didn't move.

The room was in total silence as the two teens waitted for the other to speak. Yuuki watched Zero with big worried eyes as he still looked down at the wooden floor. Hesitanly she reached out her hand and ruffled Zero's silvery hair.

"Zero you okay? I'm fine really, I kinda fell asleep and I didn't even notice the time go by." Zero didn't say anything.

"Awww Zero! Please don't look so sad? I was waiting for you so I could ask you why you didn't show up in class today."

Zero sighed and shook his head; his hair was slightly pulled as he did so for Yuuki still held a small clump of it. He felt Yuuki move to sit with her legs over the edge of the bed and sigh.

"Please Zero?"

Zero reluctantly lifted his head and stared into Yuuki's eyes apoligeticaly. He hadn't at all bothered to tell her that he was assigned a mission because he didn't want her to worry or be upset that he had gone to kill another Level E that was causing distruction in a nearby town. Ever since the insident after they left the cosplay café, he didn't bring up anything from his hunter work. Usualy he was called a few times a week but by special request they only now call him for emergencies only. In this case, it had been an emergency but an easy target as to which they could have just asked Kaito to go alone.

"I… had an assignment…" Yuuki remained silent as she thought about Zero killing another one of her kind that had fallen to the cruel fate that is Level E. Flashbacks of that night when she and Zero encountered that Level E a while back made their way into her thoughts.

Zero saw Yuuki wince a little. He could tell he brought up thoughts of that night so he thought he'd try to take her mind off it.

"Did you see the chairman today? He said he was suppost to be back by now." Zero's question snapped Yuuki's attention of her scared thoughts.

"No I havn't seen him at all today. I wonder why…"

Zero stood and held out his hand for Yuuki to take. Without hesitation, she took it and followed Zero to the chairmans office. They walked along the open coridors in the darkness. When they reached to office, they saw that the door was slightly ajar and that there was a light turned on.

"Zero-kun! Yuuki! Good evening, please come in." The chairman greeted as the two walked in. He stood behind the counter with a mug of hot chocolate and a warm smile. Well he seemed in his normal happy mood even though the late hour.

"How long have you been home?" Yuuki asked as she walked over and gave the Chairman a hug. Truth be told, she was just trying to see if he would offer up some of his fresh hot chocolate. Just as she thought he handed her a cute little mug with flowers full of coco.

"I just got in. I would have been here long ago but I was called to the assosiation for and important meeting. They asked me to send for you but I told them you had just finished your mission so you'd be too tired to attend tonight. I just went as your replacement."

Zero kept a straight face as his tone became seirious.

"What as the meeting about?"

"The young Pureblood Kaname Kuran is inviting all the vampire hunters and vampires to a ball at the Kuran mantion. He wants to promote the public to help him in his search for his sister. Throughout the evning he'll ask people for any leads as to where she might be."

Yuuki instantly became tense and stared at her almost empty mug. So her older brother was still looking for her huh? Well after all this time he, he still hasn't given up… Persistant baka.

"Well anyways, it looks like I'm going to have to cancel lessons again for the night class… oh they'll be so disapointed."

Zero rolled his eyes. Oh great… an entire evening with those filthy creatures. And to make matters wores, the vampire that has to be hosting this stupid ball is the one who he hates the most more than anything else. This was going to be a hell of a night…

"Well the ball is at 10 tomorrrow night. Yuuki you should be in your dorm room by then so you should be okay for the night right?"

Yuuki nodded but Zero didn't like the idea of leaving her alone the whole night at the academy without him; he would make sure that he gave Yagari and Kaito a call to watch out for Yuuki while he's away.

"That's my Yuuki! So sweet and obideant. Me and Kiryu wont be out all night so don't worry about a thing."

"Okay chair- er um father."

"I know you'll be fine for the evening. Oh! Look at the time you two, time to get off to bed. Goodnight!"

"(Yuuki) Goodnight"

"(Zero) Night"

Zero and Yuuki walked back to Zero's room. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Zero didn't argue with her about coming with him into his room.

Oh well…

They entered Zero's room and turned on the light.

"Um Zero?..."

"Hmm?"

"Would it be okay if I stayed in your room tonight?"

Zero stared at her for a second but then nodded. Yuuki smiled at him and jumped up to sit on the far end of the bed. It was a litte awkward since it had been a whole day since the kiss they shared and they still hadn't talked about it at all. This would be their chance…

As Zero climbed into the other side of the bed, Yuuki sat up.

"Zero?"

He rolled over to face her and then propped himself up on his elbow.

"It's about the kiss isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Well what did you want to talk about?"

"…. I'm sorry I did that. I wasn't thinking and I just don't know what came over me…"

Zero closed his eyes and nodded.

"Well you don't have to be sorry okay?"

"But I did it without thinking… without knowing if you'd even be okay with it…"

Silence fell upon the two again… Yuuki had to be the one to break it.

"Zero?... should we just pretend this didn't even happen?"

"… yes, it'd be best if we did."

Yuuki nodded "Okay then… Goodnight Zero…"

"Goodnight Yuuki…"


	10. Chapter 10

Dear to every one who reads I'm With You Zero,

I know I haven't updated in a VERY long time but it'l be a while til I post my next chapter. I wrote it on my mimi laptop and then I thought I should transfer it to my home computer so I can have all my documents together and organized. Im so sorry for the inconvenience. I hope ya'll forgive me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Inu-vamp: OMG! Yay! Finally this thing is done! I've been sooooo stressed and wanted to get this fanfic posted sooooo badly. I hope this is ok and the next chapter should have a lil FLUFFY-NESS so things will continue and all is well in the wonderfull world of 'I'm with you Zero'**

**Zero: Do you want to explain why the hell I'm in the intro again?**

**Inu-vamp:...i get lonely...**

**Zero: Get a puppy and quit bringing me here!**

**Inu-vamp:...-tears-...**

**Zero: -sweatdrop- Oh jeez... Look Inu ...Just ...Look I'm sorry ok? Just stop the water works.**

**Inu-vamp: -sniffle sniffle- **

**Zero: -sigh- Look Inu dosnt own VK or anything... except a cat **

* * *

The next morning, Yuuki and Zero attended their day classes as usual and went through the long charade that their kiss never even happened. It wasn't that hard anyway but still… that moment replayed every few times they let their minds wonder. Well, at least the night classes didn't have any lessons so there won't be another wild fan casualty this evening- this seemed to be the only good news of the day

Like Zero had planned to do, he called up his old master Yagari and old -sort of- friend Kaito. They didn't mind not going to the ball; well Kaito did for a while as he thought about the fact he would miss the chance to see all the beautiful girls in short cock-tail dresses, but he agreed anyways… Vampire girls really werent his type after all. Yagari of course didn't even want to go, so regardless wether or not Zero had called him to guard the academy, he still wouldn't have gone.

"Goodbyyyyyye! Be safe my sweet little girl! Don't leave your dorm at all okay? We shall be back soon. Take care," yelled the chairman from the retreating car.

After waving goodbye, Yuuki was escorted back to her dorm by her bodyguards for the night…

**~*IN THE CAR***~

"Awww Zero? Don't worry about Yuuki okay? She's under the watchful eyes of the best hunters around. Stop with that distant, worried look you have; it makes me feel alone and sad!"

"Whatever…"

Zero had been worried since the moment they pulled out of the academy; he didn't even say a word the entire car trip. He just stared at the road in silence wondering what Yuuki is doing. He was hoping she was alright and having an okay evening safely in her dorm with Yori. To be honest, Zero would rather have stayed behind and spend his time with her but the chairman wouldn't have that. If he let Zero stay behind people at the association and in the vampire society would be a little suspicious. As the highest ranked vampire hunter in the association, **(Zero's new ranking was due to master Yagari retiring soon)** Zero was required to attend all gatherings such as this one; if not then it would mean he was up to something.

Also another reason to attend was to keep any suspicion of Yuuki staying at the Cross Academy highly unlikely. So far no one new but there was always the rumor. The fact that he and the chairman had to erase Aidou's memory already was a sign that pritty much yelled DANGER DANGER WILL ROBINSON! If they don't hold the secret close, they could risk Yuuki's freedom from her syco-path of a brother and even get in bigger trouble with the vampire society; the delicate balance is only becoming more fragile as time passes... this whole 'hiding a pureblood princess' business could be the thing that crosses the line and damages the idea of peace between vampires and humans.

Zero had to be prepaired for everything and ANYTHING- including the posibility of Kaname discovering their secret affair.

The night was seeming clear, minus the presence of a few dark clowds. The sun was already down and the mantion was said to be up ahead. Zero really did not want to continue hearing Kaien Cross go on about the new ideas he has for a recipe of beef tongue and soba noodles, so instead, he turned on the car's radio. Classical instrumental songs filled the car. The sweet symphony of piano and violins dances from the inside of the side door speakers and ricocheted off the interier of the small space. The music lasted for about two seconds before Zero changed it to a station of epic rock proportions.

Don't get Zero wrong, he actually really did like the instrumental stuff, but with the loudness of the base guitar and the pounding drums, Zero could hardly hear a singal word the chairman was trying to say.

With the loudness of music, Zero had no truble driving the rest of the trip. The Kuran mantion was dead ahead- and though this was supost to be a discreet gathering, there was alot of decorations and dim lights outside. Zero pulled up to a rather strange old looking vampire who was supost to drive the car to a parking space probably located somewhere hidden to not look so populated or not to attract much attetion to party crashers... especially the human ones.

With a deep sigh, after getting out of the car, Zero slowly followed the Chairmans flanks as they walked up the moderately high, marble front steps.

Welcome to the Pureblood's den...

**~*MEAN WHILE (back at Cross Academy)*~**

"Hehehe Yuuki! Stop moving or you'll mess me up."

"I'm sorry Yori! But your pulling my... OWW!"

"I'm almost done. Here, hand me that brush."

"Here you go..."

Yuuki really hates getting her hair done. It makes her miss her long flowing hair and all the designs her maid, and only so called friend, did whene ever there was a special occation. Tonight however, Yuuki was struggling not to cry out in pain every time Yori pulled the shortend strands back into a mystery hair style that Yori would not allow Yuuki so see. It was taking forever! Yuuki wanted to see but Yori wouldn't let up. How much can one person do with a brush, acurling iron, a bag of bobby-pins, and a few pony-tale bands?_ 'What ever she is doing, it mush be pritty',_ Yuuki though as she felt Yori gentaly brush at some freshly made curls. This was the first time Yuuki ever had a girls night. It is nice.

"So Yuuki, how are you liking the school so far?" Yori asked as she placed in another bobby-pin.

"Its nice. The class president is rather scary though..." Yuuki said as she recalled the insident where she failed her last test by skipping a question and bubbling all the rest of her answers in the wrong order. That caused their class to drop in ranking in comparison to the other first years. Boy was he steamed...

"Hehe thats good... Anyone catching your eye Yuuki?"

Yuuki winced. Boy that wasn't really a subject Yuuki was prepared for... Just the thought of Zero and that kiss made her heart clench ever so slightly.

"No not really hehe. How about you Sayori-chan?"

"No. No one here is really my type as far as i can tell."

"You dont like anyone in the night class?"

This time it was Yori who winced. Yuuki didn't need to hear the story, she pritty much catched it by the look on Yori's face. Who ever she liked, it was clear she didn't wanna talkabout it.

"Hehe your secret is safe with me Yori-chan. OW!"

Yori had fixed in the final bobby-pin.

"Well, all done!"

Yori hesitated before handing Yuuki the small mirror. The reflection was one of a girl Yuuki would have never recognized before. Part of the foreign girls brown locks were pinned up elegantly into a swirl bun, where as the rest of the short strands were lightly curled. Yuuki's bangs were pulled into the bun exept for a few stray strand that framed her soft pale skin. This new image stunned Yuuki.

In all the silence from Yuuki, Yori was begining to feel insecure about the style. Yuuki just seemed to stare at the mirror with an expression as though she were in a trance.

"Do you not like it Yuuki?" Yori asked rather disappointedly.

Yuuki turned around and smiled brightly at Yori.

"I love it Yori-chan! Its beautiful!"  
"I'm glad you like it," Yori said exitedly, "Now whats next for tonight?"

Yuuki pretended to check her list inside her mind.

"Ah-hah! I know. Why don't we watch a movie?"

Yori sweatdropped, "Um Yuuki? Its only tuesday night. We do have lessons in the morning."

"Oh.. What time is it now Yori-chan?"

"10:35."

"Should we go to sleep then?"

Yori giggled but then nodded. As Yuuki looked once more at her reflection, sighed sadly at the thought of having to undo her new hair style.

"Yuuki? We can redo it another day if you'd like?"

With a smile, Yuuki nodded at Yori before turning back to the mirror on the dresser and slowly began pulling out each bobby-pin one by one; she wanted to keep a small idea of how to redo this whenever the need.

"Hey Yuuki?" Yori asked as she watched Yuuki carefully climb into her bed.

"Yess Yori-chan?"

"...How are you and Zero?"

Yuuki froze for a second. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well... Zero keeps to himself alot and hardly talks to anyone. I just noticed you are always with him. I'm not conserned or anything, I just am curious is all."

"Oh umm, yeah we're fine. He is helping me get reagusted to this new place. He's been a big help to me and is a good friend." She couldn't help but blush and be rather down about the whole 'friend' comment... No one knew of the kiss, no one knew of what they were, no one knew of what sin they had comitted a few nights ago... using the term 'friend' after all that has happened in the shorness of only one month felt really off.

To Yuuki... Zero was deffenetally more

"Well godnight then Yuuki. Plesant dreams."

"Plesant dreams to you too Yori-chan."

Yuuki reached over and turned the little nob of her bedside lamp off. Sleep sounded like the best thing right now, but unfortunatally, Yuuki was not granted that luxury. Yuuki's bed was partly underneath a tall window that had a clear view of the full moon. Sleep came slowly, but not before Yuuki caught sight of one of her over-night body gaurds standing watch on top of a roof nearby. After that, Yuuki went under in an peaceful sleep.

**~*AT THE BALL*~**

He walked through the ornate hallway into the room in which the ball was being held. Though it was rather dim lighting, Kaname could still clearly see the functions of this evening. Half of the gests were grouped and hudled to one side and the other half doing the samem but on the opposite side.

Kaname knew this evening wouldn't be so easy, but in all that its for, it was worth it. The whole point of this ball was to spread the news about his sister. Though it was a longshot, to Kaname, this was too important to just let pass by.

He walked out to the room and every hunter and vampire looked his way.

"Lord Kaname-sama," all the vampires said in unison as they bowed.

Kaname smiled as best he couldand began to speak: "Thank you everyone for participating in tonights event. I hope everything is to everyones liking and I also hope this may help in my seacrh for my sister. Thank you all and enjoy yourselves."

Zero watched as Kaname gave his short speech and roam among the crowd.

"The man is looking for his sister, and he throughs a party... Dumbass..."

"Zero! Don't say that hear! Do you want to cause a scene?"

Zero sighed and walked away. The so called 'party' was a waste of time as far as Zero was conserned and though he wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of this vampire infested hole, he had no choice but to stay.

"Hunter Kiryu," a male voice sounded from behind Zero's back.

Zero turned around.

"It is such an honor to have such a high ranking vampire hunter here at my home. I take it you are not enjoying the nights event?"

"Thank you for the invitation Kuran, but I do have some important business I need to take care of. I shall stay here for a short while longer but i have no intention to stay the entire evening." Zero spoke as polite as he posibly could to a pureblood, but Kaname could tell Zero was not in the mood to speak with him.

"What a shame. I thank you for attending though you are on a tight schedual. I hope you have a safe trip back to the academy with master Cross-san. Good evening."

Zero narrowed his eyes but nodded respectfully. Kaname returned to nob but as soon has he walked away, his brows furrowed.

"Kaien, come on."

Cross seemed a little disappointed but he didn't argue. He had also wanted to leave to check up on Yuuki since it was now nearing midnight.

As Kaname walked the rooms center, he caught a glimpes of Zero and Kaien making their way to the exit. Seeing their retreating form, Kaname had to see if there wasnt anything suspisious going on at the academy. So who else would Kaname go to? His eyes and ears of Cross Academy...Hanabusa Aidou.

The young noble was talking amongst his fellow classmates near a tall marble pillars.

"Good evening everyone," Kaname said as he aproched.

"Kaname-sama!" they all said in unison.

"Kaname-sama, it is such an honor to have you in our presence. I hope you are doing well?"

"Yes indeed I am Aidou. Thank you very much."

Ruka took a step towards Kaname, "Lord Kaname-sama, I am so sorry about your sister. I wish I could be more of assistance to you."

"Thank you Ruka." Kaname said sincerely."Oh by the way, Aidou, may I have a minute of your time?"

"Y-yes Kaname-sama." Of course Kaname was upset about the 'sama' bit but let it go as the two walked to a nearby outside balcony.

"The star look lovely tonight..."

"Lord Kaname-sa-"

"Please, call me Kaname."

"Oh ok, um Kaname...What is this about?"

Kaname chuckled.

**_'Woah! Did he just laugh?'_**

"Aidou, I was wanting to ask you if you have seen anything unusual at Cross Academy?"

Aidou frowned, "Unusual how?"

"Have you seen this girl? My sister?"

Kaname reached into his suit's chest pocket and pulled out a sort-of resent picture of Yuuki. It was her standing in front of the huge stair case with her long, flowing brown hair in a peach headband. she was wearing her matching peach sundress and the wasn't looking at the camera...Kaname remembered that day... It was a week before Yuuki had ran way.

Aidou took the picture as Kaname handed it to him. Yuuki was beautifull and Aidou could defenetally see the resemblance between the siblings.

He thought long and hard about the girl and he had a feeling he had seen her once before.

She looked so familiar...

Thoughs big brown eyes...

"Sorry Kaname, I've never seen her before. I will be on my toes though, don't worry."

Kaname frowned, "Thank you anyway Aidou."

"No problem Kaname. We will find her soon."

* * *

**Zero: Look Inu is still in her corner (Not like that you perves) and she is still upset... Just R&R so everyone can cheer her up.. Oh and if you like to follow her on twitter. here is her page so you can follow the story (Go to home page for twitter)**

**Inu-vamp: Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Inu-vamp: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Im baaaaaaack and trying my best to update more and more. I know the chap. will be small but im planing**** something for the next chapter (i think) Ummmm I know the story dosnt seem to be going anywhere but i do have something to go by so PLEEAAASSE bare with me!**

**Zero: Again you drag me here?**

**Inu-vamp: Im sorry Zero! its just... i lost my panda-chan... She's always with me in the intro but she no longer is for some reason =( **

**Zero: Why not get someone else?**

**Inu-vamp: Like? ... il ask someone later but please just stay here for the next couple of chapters? Just until Panda-chan comes back or if my friend agrees to stand in with me. PWEEEAAAASSE Zewo-kun?**

**Zero: -sigh- Fine... Inu-vampire30 owns nothing...**

* * *

Tears spilt from the brim of her eyes, the wind gentally swaying her hair as she stood in between the guy she just met and her brother.

_'Why do all good things have to come end?' _

Just as Yuuki's new life was going so well...why did he have to come and find her? Why? why? why? why? why? why? why? why? why?

Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? School was finally making more sense. Zero had finally learned to trust her. Yuuki finally felt like she had a family and a really home... not a prison.

"Yuuki...its time... come" Kaname said to her.

"NOO!"

Suddenly, Yuuki's body moved foward towards her brother. Panicked, Yuuki turned and reached for Zero. He looked pained... but slowly turned his back to her and headed back to the academy.

"Z-Zero? Please! Zero!"

"Yuuki its time." Kaname repeated.

"Noooo! Zero? Please? Don't you want me anymore? Dont let him take me! You promiced remember? ZERO!" Zero stopped and looked into Yuuki's eyes over his shoulder. They were two violet orbs filled with hatered.

"You don't belong here you filthy Pureblood... you never did."

That was it... Yuuki snapped...

Collapsing to the cold ground, tears poured from the corners of her eyes. Kaname and Zero disappeared as the extirer of the Cross Academy faded into black. This was the end of Yuuki's whole world...

_'Wait what is that stuffed bunny with red eyes doing here?' _**(Its the one ppl normaly see in thoseYuuki pictures)**

"Yuuki? YUUKI!"

"ZERO!"

Yuuki came to as Yori shook her shoulders. After blinking rapidly a few times, Yuuki finally saw that she was back in her dorm room with Yori.

"Yuuki? Are you alright?" Yori asked.

"W-what? Oh y-yeah I'm fine..."

"Yuuki you were screeming in your sleep. Did something happen to Zero-kun?"

"No why?"

"You've been yelling his name. What happend? Was it a bad dream?"

"...oh...I can't remember."

Yori searched Yuuki's eyes and nobbed. The dream wasn't her buisness and whatever it was... It was up to her and Zero to figure it out.

Yuuki looked to the little digital clock on her night table and saw it was almost six. With a sigh, Yuuki got out of underneath her covers and made her way to her closet.

"Yuuki are you going out?"

Yuuki spoke over her shoulder as she walked to her dresser to get her under cloths, "Yeah... I need some fresh air to clear my head."

Yori watched Yuuki for a moment before getting up to go back to her bed.

"Yuuki? Will you be ok?"

Yuuki smiled as convincingly as she could, "Yes Yori-chan. Hehe no need to worry." Before Yori could ask another quetion, Yuuki was out of the door. She headed towards the girls dorm bathroom.

"Where do you think you're off to lil miss?"

Yuuki jumped.

"I-I'm just going to the-Wait why am i explaining?"

The tall hunter ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Well i AM guarding you sooo yeah. I recommend you explain."

Yuuki frowned at him, "Didn't Zero and the Chairman get back from the ball?"

Kaito shook his head as he leaned against the wall.

_'Why does this seem like the nightmare this morning hasn't ended yet?' _

"Kaito? When was the last time you talked to Zero?" Yuuki asked worried.

He looked up nonchelantly and shrugged.

_'Was this guy serious?' _Yuuki sweatdropped before turning her back on Kaito before mading her way to the Chairman's landline phone located in the kitchen- this was to avoid going back into her dorm room for her cell phone and running into Yori.

_'Ok wheres that contact book? Ah-ha!'_ Yuuki puntched in the number she wanted and the phone began to call.

No answer...

She dialed again.

No answer...

Panick was filling Yuuki's body. She covered her face in her hands.

"Z-zero..."

"Could you call anymore? God, I can't answer you know. Phone's in the car."

Yuuki turned so fast to see the person behind her, that she ended up slipping on a slick spot on the tiled kitchen floor.

Of course the fall wouldn't have hurt much, but sitll, Yuuki was surprised to not feel any impact from the ground.

Zero had his arms wrapped around Yuuki's waist. No longer than two seconds did a deep red color creep into Yuukis pale cheeks.

"Jeez, I can't even be gone too long without you fa-"

SMACK! Her hand made contact with his face out of nowhere.

"HEY! What the HELL Yuuki?" Zero yelled clearly pissed.

Yuuki glared at him with as much intensity as she could master. She had pulled herself out of his strong arms after she was caught so she can show off her foul mood.

"WELL?" Zero yelled as he rubbed the side of his cheek.

Yuuki blinked and took in a deep breath before walking away out of the kitchen. She was upset that Zero had just came in like that after she was so worried and panicked over him...

Damn his stupid mean persona. Did he really have to be THAT mean? Yuuki walked in haste to the girls bathroom only to be reminded that she didn't have her cloths...She had of course dropped em when she slipped.

Yuuki groaned and turned back down the hallway to the chairman's kitchen. Peeking through the ajar door, Yuuki noticed Zero still standing in the same place from when she had left him.  
He just stood there staring at the floor. A small pain tugged at her heart as she watched Zero sigh and go to the dining table to pull out one of the wooden chairs.

"Kiryu-kun! Are you well enough for your lessons today?"

Zero stopped and instead walked towards the door.

"OUCH!"

The door had hit Yuuki in the head as Zero pushed it open. She landed on her butt from the impact so she sat cross-cross before rubbing her head for a moment. She finally took Zero's waiting hand.

"Looks like we're even huh, Zero?" Yuuki said as she stood up.

Zero rolled his eyes and sighed._ 'Only she would come up with that.'_

"Sorry..."

Zero jerked his head to look at her. "...?"

"Don't look at me like that Zero! I apoligize ok?..."

Zero stared at her from the corner of his eyes as he walked.

"Well?..." Yuuki asked softly.

Zero looked a little longer into her big, pleading, chocolatey-brown eyes. How could he ignore such bright sweet eyes? They looked so sad as they waited for his reply.

He had no answer but simply placed his hand on her head and gently ruffled it.

Yuuki flushed slightly.

"Hey Zero? Arn't you going to class today?"

Zero opened his dorm room door and walked in.

"Hello?"

Zero stopped in front of his sink to splash some cool water on his face before he answered.

"No. I'm too tired from last night..."

Yuuki frowned and leaned against the door frame. Her mind started to turn.

"Wait... What did happen last night? Why Did you take so long to come back?"

Zero didn't say anything. He just grabbed his usual pair of blue pj pants and and night shirt and went into his personal dorm bathroom. He was afraid to say what he had done last night...

Yuuki lifted her head as she hear Zero open the bathroom door. This was her chance to find out the truth. She shut the door gently and made her way to Zero, wrapping her arms around his form.

"Yuuki what are you-?"

She did it again... Her lips pressed against his ever so gently. He did't know what he should do or if he was sure he could do anything, but just like last time, he kissed her back; his eyes drifting shut.

She pulled back just a little, her eyes as sad and pleading as ever, and looked into his deep viotel orbs.

"Zero... you know you can tell me anything right?..."

Zero sighed and wrapped his arms around her small body. He knew he wasmt going to win here anytime soon.

"What happend last nigh?" Yuuki tryed again.

He spoke in a whisper.

" I had an assignment on the way back from the ball in a nearby town... It was a hunter...A hunter I use to know in my training days with Yagari..."  
Yuuki's eyes widened in realization.

"...I'm so sorry Zero..."

They stood in each others arms for several long moments. Zero had rested his chin on top of her head as she buried her face into his warm chest.

"Thank you...Yuuki... "

"Zero... Please don't ever scare me like that... I was so worried."

Zero pulled back at arms length and spoke to her seriously.

"Yuuki. The last thing you should worry about is me. You should really focus on staying hidden from Kaname Kuran."

Yuuki looked down at the floor and then back up quickly as a soft knock came from the door.

"Ohhhhh Kiiirrryu-kuuun! Is Yuuki with you? she left her cloths in the kitchen!"

Zero dropped his arms and walked over to the door. The chairman held out the cloths and smiled his goofy happy-go-lucky smile only to have Zero slam the door in his face; he could have sworn he heard the chairman utter something along the lines of 'suck a menacing aura and apperance.'

Zero shook his head and handed Yuuki her uniform and cloths. Taking them, Yuuki went inside Zero's bathroom. She shiffted through the fabrics and blushed when she realized she was missing something... something very important.

"Yuuki?" Zero hollered from the other side of the door.

She opened the door just enough to peek her head out and came face to face with her missing idem...

Her pink laced hello kitty white bra.

Blushing madly, Yuuki snatched it out of Zero's hand before slamming the door shut.

This was NOT her morning... First horrible dream, then almost falling and facing a mean Zero Kiryu, getting knocked in the head by a door, and lastly, Zero seeing her frily girly underwear.

Sighing heavily, Yuuki changed into her black skirt, white tank top, and whited button down shirt.

She slowly walked out of the bathroom and tryed to avoid any eye contact with her silver haired partner.

"Z-zero? Would it be alright if I stay with you today?"

Zero was laying on his bed and reading his little book again. He turned to her and nodded, which brought a smile to her lips.

This would be the start of a very good day.

* * *

**Inu-vamp: Weeeeell I know its not the best thing in the world but the next chapter should be in in about a few weeks hehe. Ima be celibrating my birthday this next weekend so i dont think i'l be about to update. Il do my best tho to get it in before the end of May. Im planing to make it EXTRA long just for my awesome fans ^_^**

**Zero: R&R if you dont mind.**

**Inu-vamp: THANK YOU EVERYONE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Inu: Hiiii im so sorry i updated so late. Summer comes and so does writers block, drama, randomness and so on.**

**Panda-chan: No kidding. **

**Inu: Panda-chan! your back! -hug-**

**Panda: Yup =)**

**Zero: Great now i can leave -walks to the exit-**

**Inu: NOOOO one last time pleeeeeeaaaaaaaseee Zero-kun?  
**

**Zero: *sigh* ok... Inu-vampire30 does NOT own anything of VK, Inuyasha, and so on and so on...However there is one scene from VK in this chapter so once again ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AURTHER OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

* * *

"Yuuki! Move!"

Zero had taken Yuuki to the stables as part of their 'ditch and relax day'; after Zero's little nap of coures. Zero had entered the rather large room and scanned the surroundings. Seeing as how no one was in the building ,which was to be expected, Zero turned his attention to the great white horse in the first stall on his left.

"Afternoon Lilly." Zero said softly.

Yuuki had met Lilly before when she first stumbled into Cross Academy. She was tall and very beautifull but Lilly was known for her picky attitude on who was alowed to ride her; therefore making her live up to her title as the 'Demon Horse from Hell'. Upon seeing Yuuki, Lilly was not at all pleased. She bucked the wooden wall behind her as hard as possible and gave three good attempts at jumping her stall door.

Forcefully grabbing the great white steed's ear, Zero spoke something in which Yuuki could not hear... something about a single celled organism?

Yuuki grimaced from behind the stack of hay she hid behinde during Lilly's outburst.

_'Damn horsewhisper...' _

Lilly snorted and sounded in resistace but finally cooled down when Zero sprang onto her back. No ropes. No saddle. No safety. Yet Lilly seemed to clam down.

"Damnit Lilly." Zero murmered, "I'll be right back." He said as he slid off her back.

Yuuki scrambled to her feet and followed Zero down the center isle.

Zero walked over to a brown horse with a few splotches of black scattered around her body. Her name was Grace. She wasn't as old as Lilly but at the very least she deffenetly was the calmest and most gentle horse at Cross Academy. Zero had always took some extra time away from his busy life to come down to care for all the horses in the stable, especially White Lilly.

He had brushed, fed, washed, and once road Grace before and instently picked up on her gentle behavior. This was the only horse in the stable Zero could really trust that won't throw a fit and protest with Yuuki's begginer skills.

"Yuuki here" Zero said handing Yuuki a gray horse riding helmet and slightly worn saddle.

"Zer-AHH!"

Zero jumped back when he heard Yuuki's sudden yell. She had fell over from the surprize weight of the saddle. Zero knew it wasn't heavy really, but its not a bag of fethers either. Yuuki must have thought it was pritty light and didnt expect its true weight. Zero stepped forward toward her and offered his hand as he watched her rub her eyes and try to regain her composure.

Zero pulled Yuuki up and studied her. No scraches or anything exept the dirt that had gotten onto her from the stabble floor.

"You okay Yuuki?"

She gave him nod and worried smile...this horse thing keeps getting wores and worse.

Zero bent down to pick up the saddle and placed it on Grace's back before helping Yuuki up onto her mount. Zero steadly guided Grace outside and returned back to hop back onto Lilly.

"Yuuki, the key thing to riding a horse is- HEY!"

Zero had expected Yuuki to have no knowledge in horseback riding, seeing as she had so much trouble in just walking into the stabe and getting ready to get on the actual horse, that when he saw Yuuki take off from his side, he thought the horse went crazy. It took a moment of confusion for Zero to realize that Yuuki had actual skills in riding. Living in the mantion with Kaname surely had to have somthing for her to do and learn since she hardly ever left the Kuran grounds. Horseback riding would have been an obvious choice for Yuuki to learn.

Zero watched as she manuvered Grace in and around scattered obsticals that had been left out probably form the morning classes. Yuuki looked like she knew everything, even more so when she managed a jump over a four foot hedge with Grace; including the actual grace in the movements of Yuuki's riding. Zero felt a small smile tudding at the corner of his mouth and couldnt help the sense of pride that radiated off Yuuki and into him.

Zero trotted Lilly to where Yuuki had paused near the west side of the fencing; she beamed at him as he aproched.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" Yuuki said with a content grin in place.

Zero couldn't help his low chuckle, "No hehe. I didn't."

Yuuki was exited to see the small smile on Zero's face as he continued his small period of amusment._ Why couldn't he act like this more often? _

Yuuki never stopped smiling as the two road laps around the fenced area. They challenged each other in small games of speed and skill. Lily kept up with Zero's crazy manuvering, but Grace wasn't as athletic; Grace was still new to the action of real riding since she was used for beggining riders.

It was about two in the afternoon when Zero said to call it a day with the horses. Grace look really tired and the next class should arrive soon for their lessons.

Yuuki walked over to her dorm as Zero and her split ways when entering the Sun Dorms. With all the horseback riding, Yuuki didn't notice the dirt and mud that somehow managed to cling to her during the ride. She had suggested for a quick shower and a change in clothing. Zero had given her a nod and said to dress for going into town; he didn't get any more specific than that.

Yuuki stepped into the dorm room and made a bee line for her dresser and then her closet. She knew Yori and the other girls wouldn't be here since class is still in session, but that didn't stop Yuuki from tip toeing from the room to the girl's dorm bathroom down the hall. After the door was shut and locked, Yuuki set her cloths down on the metal counter inside the tiled room. It was cool in the room, though the moisture was no where to be found on any surface.

Yuuki unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it to the floor; her other cloths followed in the same fation. The water was cool against Yuuki's skin at first, but within a few seconds it heated up to a warmer temperature.

As the water poured over her, Yuuki took a moment to enjoy the warmth of the water before applying her strawberry scented shampoo. Yuuki felt her hair become a part of the foamy mess at the top of her head and laughed.

A memory of her mother giving her a bath played in her mind...

_"Mommy! Again, again!" _Little Yuuki's voice sounded.

_"Okay dear." _

Yuuki's little body sat naked in the center of the oval shaped porceline tub as bubbles swormed her on every side. Juri had just poured warm water over Yuuki's head to wash off the suds that had been freshly made into a unicorn horn. Yuuki had her mother turn her hair into funny shapes nearly four times in that one bath but couldn't help asking just for one more shape.

The next shape made Yuuki laugh more than the others.

"Mommy Ima hermit cwab!"

Juri beamed at her daughter and laughed softly at the sight of Yuuki's new 'hair do', which was shaped as a spirl looking cone.

That was one of the last memories she had to remember her mother by before her satistic uncle killed her parents...

The thought sent a stabbing pain through her heart.

Yuuki finished washing off the remainder of the conditioner she had applyed and now stepped out of the shower. She tryed to walk carefully to the counter where her cloths were at. In just a few minutes she changed into black, off the shoulder, top and small, white, pencil skirt. Yuuki wasn't sure if they would be doing something that required too much walking, but a small voice in her head told her to dress nice.

A simple blow dry and brushing was all it took to style Yuuki's hair back into it's usual down form. An hour seemed to have flown by as Yuuki finished preparing herself for the trip into town.

Just as she suspected, there was a slighly annoyed Zero waiting for her outside the bathroom door.

"Oh Zero... Are you ready to go?" She asked sheepishly.

Zero let out a frustrated sigh and started to walk to the entrance of the Sun dorms with Yuuki following close by. Zero's silents gave Yuuki the perfect excuse to examin Zero's choice in atire for their afternoon.

Yuuki sighed in relief as she noticed the niceness in his clothing. His white uniform shirt was in place with the sleaves rolled up to his elbows; a black, sleaveless open vest popped in contrasted with the white shirt and to finish her wore simple blue jeans.

Yuuki smiled.

"You look nice...Yuuki."

The silence was broken then.

The small complement caught Yuuki's attention; and got her blood's attention too. A deep red color filled her cheeks instantly.

"T-thank you Zero. You look nice too?" She ment for that to sound full hearted but with embarresment still looming in the air she couldn't control the tone in her voice.

The walk wasn't long before the two hit the garage. Zero ,of course, hopped into the drivers seat after opening Yuukis passenger door.

Yuuki didn't bother with asking where they would go once they were in town. The surprize seemed worth it when Zero parked near the town square.

It was around five in the afternoon and the streets were alive with the towns people who were most likely taking an early start in teir own evening fetivities.

Zero opened Yuuki's door and let her wonder around the square to all the booths that were place out in front of the tall buildings.

Yuuki beamed.

"Hey Zero. You look bored. Right now we should be enjoying ourselves."

Zero rolled his eyes and said, "What is there to enjoy? We just got here and we havn't made it to our destination yet."

Though Zero returned to his guarded state, Yuuki continued to smile. They were together. In town. Going someplace that must be wonderfull if Zero dressed up for the occation. Why would she frown?

"Hey look! Zero!"

Yuuki strolled over to a booth that sold jackets and other mens apparel.

"Look! This one looks like your size!"

Zero gave her a puzzling look, "Yuuki you have better thing to buy then a shirt for me. Come on, we only have one hour to kill."

Yuuki waved goodbye to the shirt booth vener as Zero forced her to move along. It was her time to see the town and buy idems for herself, not him; though the gesture was nice.

A little more walking was done until Yuuki found the perfect store for some cloth and trinket shopping; not only for herself but Yori and Zero too. Yuuki told Zero to try the building across the street for some of his own shopping, which he reluctantly agreed to. Now with Zero gone, Yuuki dashed to the clothing section of the small store.

Gowns and dresses of all shape and size could be found in that one store, one in particular caugh Yuuki's eye. It was a beautiful violet shade. The satin fabric made it evern more so elegant and the best part about it, it was Yuuki's size.

The open dressing room allowed Yuuki to try it on. Everything about the dress was amazing. It flowed down to her feet, though some simple high heels would the trick to keep it from draging along the floor, and swayed gently as Yuuki walked the hallway of the dressing room area. It was perfect in every way but with a catch... it was two hundred dollars.

A regretfull and hurt filled sigh escaped Yuuki's lips as she exited to store. It wasn't hard to find Zero since he stood outside the exit as always.

"We have about another twenty minutes untill we need to head out. Anything else you need to see?" Zero asked nonchalantly.

Yuuki shook her head and followed Zero as he lead her to a nearby book shop. The sent of coffee hit them as they walk in. Zero wanted nothing more at that moment than to have some fresh black coffee if not for the fact he knew he wouldn't be needing it. So insted he settled for a simple seat near the window while he let Yuuki peruse the books.

Time of coures went by and the two headed out back to the car.

"Are we going some place far Zero?"

Zero didn't answer.

This was it. Buildings around the car became slightly similar as Zero slowed the car to a stop.

"Zero?... Why are we at the Vampire Hunter Headquarters?"


End file.
